Typically in a wire-processing machine 1, as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B by reference to an example, the wire K is transported by means of a wire-drive 3 (e.g. in the form of a belt-drive) from a reel, or from a wire-drum, to a cutting unit 4 of the wire-processing machine 1.
The wire-processing machine 1 can approach the individual processing modules 5, 6 by moving two swivel-units 7, 8. Such wire-processing machines 1 have the wire-drive 3 that is arranged before the first swivel-unit 7 and ideally a wire-gripper that is arranged at the end of the swivel-units 7, 8. So that the wire K cannot deviate during transport, and so that, therefore, when cutting the wire K, an exact length results, the wire K is guided between the wire-drive 3 and a gripper 7.1 of a first swivel-unit 7 in a flexible guide-tube 11. As can be seen in FIG. 1B, usually arranged on the first swivel-unit 7 after the gripper 7.1 is a guide-tube 10 which is exactly adapted to the wire diameter. This guide-tube 10 allows the wire-overhang, in other words the length of the free, unguided wire-end, to be kept as short as possible and the droop of the wire-end to be minimized.
Furthermore, such a wire-processing machine 1 typically contains an exit-side conveyor-belt 12 and, for example, a wire-deposit as shown in FIG. 1A.
Before cutting, or any other processing step, the wire K is grasped by the gripper 7.1 of the swivel-unit 7. Then, in the cutting unit 4, the leading wire-end is separated and, after cutting-in, stripped of insulation by means of a backwards-directed lengthwise movement of the gripper 7.1, to be then brought, for example with the swivel-unit 7, to a processing unit 5. The leading wire-end can then be, for example, fitted with a seal and a crimp-contact. When fitting of the leading wire-end is complete, the gripper 7.1 is opened and the swivel-unit 7 travels back to the blade unit 4.
By the wire-drive 3, the wire K is now moved at high speed on the conveyor-belt 12 through the cutting unit 4. This operation is known as “shooting-in” of the wire K. Shooting-in takes place in such manner that the desired wire-length of the wire K is attained, the conveyor belt 12 ensuring that the wire K always remains stretched.
After transport of the desired wire-length, a gripper of the swivel-unit 8 grasps the wire K. The wire K is then separated, and the trailing wire-end stripped of insulation. Simultaneously, on the swivel-unit 7, the same procedure begins again with the next piece of wire. The trailing wire-end is now brought by the swivel-unit 8 to the processing module 6. After fining of the trailing wire-end, the wire K is, for example, laid in a tray, which serves as wire-deposit 13.
Shown in FIG. 1B is the situation according to the prior art during shooting-in of the wire K. The wire guide-tube 11 is stretched, the wire-gripper 7.1 is opened, and the guide-sleeve 10 is positioned in such manner that it cannot collide with the wire-stripping blades 14 when the cutting unit 4 closes. This situation results in the required total length of the guide-pipe 11, A guide-pipe 11 with the correspondingly defined total length is fastened to two fastening points 11.1, 11.2 which are separated by a distance.
Known from patent application EP 1548903 A1 is a corresponding wire-processing machine with an exchangeable guide-tube and a flexible guide-pipe.
Apparatuses are known, see for example U.S. 2001/025870 A1, that contain wire-drives and nozzle arrangements through which wires can be pushed. The apparatus according to U.S. 2001/025870 contains no wire-gripper. The nozzle arrangement has a so-called intermediate nozzle, which contains a stationary and a movable nozzle. The movable nozzle is movable in axial direction by a drive-bar of a cylinder mechanism. The movable nozzle can thereby be transposed from a guiding position into a non-guiding position. In the non-guiding position, this movable nozzle is not connected with another nozzle of the nozzle arrangement. The apparatus according to U.S. 2001/025870 contains no wire-pipe and no wire-gripper. The nozzle arrangement with movable nozzle serves exclusively to bridge a gap between the vertically movable wire-guide of the wire-changer and the wire arrangement while the wire is being changed. During insulation-stripping, or in the swiveled-out state, the nozzle arrangement is inactive.
An apparatus according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,822 has a telescopic tube to bring wires safely through opened blades of a separating and insulation-stripping unit during advancement. The telescopic tube can be shortened or lengthened, it is, however, not connected with a guide-pipe. A swivel-unit is completely absent.
Known from patent application FR 2691016 A1 is a wire-handling machine which contains a guide-pipe which can be moved by a swivel-unit. While the wire is being inserted, air is applied to the guide-pipe from the side. The wire-handling machine has no length-compensating unit,
At least some prior art devices have the disadvantage that, for example, when shooting-in the wire, contact occurs between the leading wire-end and the blades of the cutting unit. Depending on the processing step, the wire-overhang at the wire-end is either too short or too long.